1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pool brushes and, in particular, to hydrofoils for increasing the downforce on the surface being cleaned while sweeping in both directions. The invention also relates to a method for steering a pool brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Part of the regular maintenance of swimming pools involves brushing the walls and bottom of the pool with a brush. To remove dirt and algae, the wall or bottom must be brushed with sufficient force. A long handle is connected to the brush to allow the brush to reach the bottom and the middle of the pool.
For larger pools, longer handles must be used to reach the center of the pool bottom. With longer handles, the amount of leverage required on the handle to create a sufficient force of the brush on the surface also increases. Likewise, the amount of force on the handle to steer the brush right and left also increases.
To increase downforce on the surface, hydrofoils have been added to brushes. The angle of the hydrofoils causes a downforce on the surface being cleaned as the brush and hydrofoil are moved through the water.
Hydrofoils that are fixed provide downforce when the brush is moved in one direction. Usually, the hydrofoil has been angled to provide downforce when the brush is pushed away from the person operating the pool brush: i.e., the cleaner. Fixed hydrofoils however provide lift, not downforce, when reciprocated and pulled toward the cleaner.
In the prior art, to reduce drag and lift, hinges have been added allowing the hydrofoil to swing freely into a position of no resistance. However, in this position, the brush can be pulled back without resistance but the hydrofoil does not provide any downforce.
O""Callaghan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,868) discloses a free-rotating vane for an underliquid cleaning device. The vane pivots back and forth depending on the direction that the brush is pushed. Stops limit the angle that the plate can be positioned. In O""Callaghan, the stops are not adjustable. In addition, the vane contains holes merely made during the construction of the hinge. O""Callahan""s holes are not constructed (i.e., sized, located, angled) for steering.
Feiberg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,087) discloses a fixed water foil that has a rubber surface acting like a check valve. The water foil angle cannot be adjusted. The water foil only provides force when pushed, but not when pulled.
Conrad (U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,427) discloses a hinged wing attached to a brush. The wing provides a downforce when the brush is pushed and pivots in line with the pole when pulled. The angle of the wing is not adjustable. The wing is designed not to contact the surface when pulled.
Meschulam (U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,431) discloses a fixed attachment that attaches to a brush. The attachment includes flow apertures.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide pool brush with dual-position hydrofoil that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a pool brush for moving through a fluid in forward and reverse directions along a surface: i.e., the pool bottom or pool wall. The pool brush includes a brush, a hydrofoil, and a hinge connecting the brush and the hydrofoil. For reasons discussed below, the brush is preferably round. The hydrofoil rotatably connects to the brush and forms an obtuse angle to the direction in which the brush is being pushed. The hinge allows the hydrofoil to rotate so that the obtuse angle can be maintained.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the pool brush includes a front stop. The front stop limits the angle when the brush is moved in the reverse direction, i.e., when the brush is being pulled toward the cleaner. The front stop contacts the hydrofoil and limits the angle that the hydrofoil goes forward. The adjustable front stop therefore prevents the hydrofoil from falling to a position of no resistance.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the front stop is adjustable. By being adjustable, the front stop can provide an optimum angle regardless of the length of the handle. In addition, an adjustable front stop lets the drag be decreased by increasing the obtuse angle.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the pool brush includes a rear stop limiting the obtuse angle when the brush is moved in the forward direction: i.e., pushed away from the cleaner. The rear stop performs the same functions as the front stop when the brush is moved in the forward direction. The rear stop also can be adjustable in order to perform the same purposes as the adjustable front stop but when the brush is moved in the forward direction.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the brush has at least a semicircular cross section. The round part of this semicircular cross section faces the surface to be cleaned. The brush can be more than a semicircular and even fully circular. By having a semicircular cross section, the surface being cleaned will always be tangential to some part of the semicircular brush regardless of the angle of the handle/brush, which may change depending on the depth of the pool and the length of the handle being used.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the pool brush includes a connector. The connector connects to the brush. Handles of various lengths can be attached to the connector unusually by spring-loaded prongs or screws. The length of the handle also can be adjustable by telescoping. By being able to connect to different length handles, the length required to reach the center of the pool can be added or extended. The connector preferably forms an acute angle from the surface being cleaned toward the cleaner.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the hydrofoil can have a slot formed therein. The slot allows water to stream through. As the water streams through the slot, the pool brush is kept straight by the momentum of the flow.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the brush has a rubber base and bristles protrude from the rubber base. The hinge can have an iron hanger around which the rubber base can be formed.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the pool brush can include a handle connected to the brush. As stated, the handle preferably connects to the brush via the connector. The handle should have a length long enough to reach at least the center of the pool.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for cleaning an underwater surface. The first step of the method is providing a pool brush as described above. The pool brush includes a brush, a hydrofoil rotatably connected to the brush that forms an obtuse angle to the direction of brushing (i.e. pushing or pulling), a hinge connecting the brush and the hydrofoil, the hinge rotating the hydrofoil and maintaining the obtuse angle, and a handle connected to the brush. The next step is moving the brush along the surface in a forward direction while allowing the hydrofoil to pivot to an obtuse angle to the forward direction. The next step is moving the brush along the surface (i.e. the wall or bottom) in a reverse direction while allowing the hydrofoil to pivot to an obtuse angle to the reverse direction.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the method includes steering the brush left by rotating the handle clockwise while moving the brush in either the forward or reverse direction.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the method includes steering the brush right by rotating the handle counterclockwise while moving the brush in either the forward or the reverse direction.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in pool brush with dual-position hydrofoil and method for steering, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.